fans
by kimuchiki rhapsodos
Summary: genesis rhapsodos meets his fans,but.what will he do?


Kimuchiki: hey genesis! Wake up!

Genesis: uuurrr!! Why?!!!!

Kimuchiki: I have an update to make!

Genesis: why do you need me?!

Kimuchiki: because it has you involved!!!

Genesis: so?

Kimuchiki: the Q and A!!!

Genesis: what's the update?

Kimuchiki: get up first!

Genesis: no!

-Kimuchiki forces genesis' wing out!-

Genesis: ow!!!!!

Kimuchiki: get up!

Genesis: alright! Alright! I am up! So what is the update?!

Kimuchiki:hehe we received a note from ~DeathAngealrei

Genesis: what does it say?

Kimuchiki: uh..you don't wanna know. For now..

Genesis: what?!

Kimuchiki: rules are rules! You have to wait for the other notes until the end of the month! **NO SPOILERS!**

Genesis: then why did you wake me up?!

Kimuchiki: to tell you-

Genesis: yeah! To tell me not to tell me!!!

Kimuchiki: huh?

Genesis:-face palm- never mind. So made a new fanfic?

Kimuchiki: yeah I made a new one and im trying this new style of writing :icon.TobiasPretztail: suggested!

Genesis: for what?

Kimuchiki: so it would look more professional!

Genesis:haha you? Professional?

Kimuchiki:- plucks a couple of feathers-

Genesis: ow! Ow! So lets see that professional new way of writing of yours!

Kimuchiki: and roll the tape!

Genesis: this is a fanfic!!!!!!

_**fans**_

_____________________________________________________________________________

It was nearly morning at genesis rhapsodos' condo

"genesis! , genesis!" says a very very familiar voice,, while literally pulling genesis' leg to wake up

"huh? AHH!! What the hell are you doing?!" genesis rhapsodos wakes up, surprised to see that his friend is pulling his leg

"im trying to wake you up! I tried everything to wake you up, I was about to give up already!" explains his buddy

"Sephiroth, there are many various ways to wake me up" genesis says while scratching his head"

"im not a normal person" says Sephiroth with a smirk on his face

"I can see that" genesis replied

"by the way, why the hell are you in here anyway?" genesis changes the topic

"your going to meet red leather"Sephiroth replies, devilishly

"what?! Again? Why do I always have to meet up with them?" genesis replied, this time, he is very very mad :P

"because they are your biggest fans!"Sephiroth replied trying to annoy genesis

"NO WAY!! NOT AGAIN!!" genesis says, very furious so furious he smashed the table :P

"I knew you will say that, I anticipated this so -"says Sephiroth,this time with an evil grin

"so what?" asks genesis

Sephiroth,bowing his head down raised his right hand and snapped is fingers, then out of nowhere,zack and cloud arrived

"aww! Genny doesn't want to meet his fan girls again?" teases zack

While cloud was just laughing

"what's so funny huh third class?"genesis,noticing that cloud was laughing at him

"hey leave the kid alone genesis" says zack trying to defend cloud

"anyway, we can do this the hard way or the easy way genesis!" says Sephiroth interrupting the little fight

"no never! Never in a million years!" says genesis

" aww come on gen!there are a bunch of fan girls who want to see you again! doesn't that sound fun?! "says zack,trying to cheer genesis up

"first of all, don't call me "gen" and second, I don't like them! They keep on talking about me! The last time I visited red leather, they cut a lock of my hair, they even got my jacket!! Imagine what will happen now!" genesis explains

"so you wont really do it?" Sephiroth asking ,very curious

" no! " genesis replied angry but confidently

" alright " Sephiroth said. Sephiroth turned around, and pointed at zack and cloud

" go get him!" Sephiroth demanded

" yes sir!" zack said while going towards genesis

" don't worry sir, it isn't really that bad" cloud said

Sephiroth got a dumbapple from his pocket and hit genesis really hard on the head. So hard that genesis fainted

" wow Seph ,you really did hit him hard!" says zack worried

" lets just hope he wont get amnesia now go!" Sephiroth demanded

" y-yes sir!" says cloud nervously

When they went down, the people in the lobby are looking at them because, zack was holding genesis' hands and cloud was holding genesis' legs

" uh seph? don't you think we look suspicious?" zack asks Sephiroth

But Sephiroth only replied with a smile

" o-oh my god! W-what did you do to Mr. rhapsodos?!" asks a lady who noticed the unconscious genesis

" don't worry ma'am! Mr. genesis here is just uh..he just fainted!" explains Sephiroth

" y-your Sephiroth! No! you're the Sephiroth!" says the lady happily because she met her hero

" yes I am ma'am now would you excuse us? We have a very important "mission" to finish" replies Sephiroth..

" oh yes! Sorry" replies the nervous lady

So Sephiroth helped zack and cloud carry genesis to the van and he drove them to Shin Ra. He ordered them to bring genesis to the room where the red leather fans are..

_Waking up, he felt really dizzy, he had a bad headache. His headache grew worse when he heard teenage girls giggling. He opened his eyes and he saw teenage girls around him, taking pictures of him_

"_AAAAAAAAAAHHHH_!!! WHERE AM I?" says the surprised genesis

" your at the conference room" says Sephiroth in his cool pose with his eyes shut

"why is there a bed here?" asks genesis

" because Sephiroth hit you with a dumbapple really hard that you fainted then we ordered a bed here so that you can rest and so that your fan girls can see you sleeping" explains zack

" you did what?!" asks genesis

" didn't you here what he said?!" Sephiroth replies now opening his eyes

" ooohhhh genesis!! Can I take I picture with you? Genesis?!!!" a red leather fan girl interrupted

" uh.._* what the heck am I doing here?! Curse that Sephiroth! Now I have to deal with these fan girls again! Just hope they leave me in one piece!*_genesis was thinking..:P

" genesis?" asks the fan girl now worried

" uh ..yes sure why not" genesis replied. Worried

_**- to be continued-**_

_**__________________________________**_

Kimuchiki: WHAT!!! WHO PUT THAT TO BE CONTINUED?!

Genesis: I did got a problem with that?

Kimuchiki: hell yeah! Why did you put to be continued?

Genesis: because I want the viewers to be prepared for what they will read in the next chapter, will chill their spines!

Kimuchiki: no guys don't believe him! By the way where is zack? , cloud, and Sephiroth?

Genesis: they went shopping

Kimuchiki: why didn't you come?

Genesis: I was forced to stay here by a certain someone!

Kimuchiki: oh right. Okay that's it for now guys! Bye!

-leaves the room-

Genesis: and today we have a very special activity! May I have an dumbapple?

-someone gave him a dumbapple-

Genesis: watch carefully an-

-pops out of nowhere-

Kimuchiki: genesis come-on! You have to try your new " got dumbapples " t-shirt!

Genesis: no! never!!!!!!!!!

Kimuchiki: comeon!!!!I

Genesis: I said no!!-attempts to fly!-

Kimuchiki: get the rope!

-got the rope, caught genesis and pulled him down-

Kimuchiki: now come-on!

Genesis:TT_TT help me!

_-note I will never ever ever torture cute genesis!-_

_Genesis: yeah right!_

_Kimuchiki: yeah its true! you're my buddy!_

_Genesis: ooooookay!_


End file.
